semageon_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Everburning Sun
Eisler, the Everburning Sun is a celestial entity with fluctuating levels of power and influence. While it is unclear his exact identity, he has the ability to grant magic and power to those who worship him. As an NPC, Eisler is portrayed by Coffee in Libertas and referenced by Sema in Curse of Strahd and the Cantatio Oneshot. Appearance Whenever Eisler has ever manifested on the Material Plane, it has solely been while possessing someone. While there has been no specific preference of target type, all possessions recognized in a campaign have been women. Targets afterward show no sign of knowing they had been possessed, but do recognize that they are missing a portion of memory or general confusion. Symbol One of Eisler's symbols is a sun with eight connected flairs. It does not yet appear to have a name, and has shown to be open to slight design modifications over different campaigns. Artifacts The Prismatic Coil, a malleable whip with the ability to transform into other weapons and bolstering the caster's charismatic casting, was a shard made when Eisler and Relsie first split into their own beings. It is currently wielded by high cleric Nathaniel Cross, clergyman for the Church of the Everburning Sun. While it is currently unnamed, the pact weapon wielded by both princess Cordial Aeterna and Dr. Arietta Soren are implied to be the same weapon. Places of Worship & Holy Sites Lindwurm Empire Original site of worship. Port Llart Location for the Alliance du Soleil, a northern port town in the Sword Coast, Faerun. Commandments of the Everburning Sun * Bring light into the darkness and banish its influence from my domain. * Cleanse the land of monstrosities and mockeries of beauty. * Seek out the Original Sun and nurture its power til it can one day reclaim its rightful place within the divine. Known Worshipers * Cordial Aeterna, warlock of the Lindwurm Empire * Missyl, cleric at the Harmony Temple * Alliance du Soleil ** Nathaniel, high cleric of Port Llart * Dr. Arietta Soren, warlock of Libertas History Background Eisler was created when an ancient deity of balance split themself into two separate beings. While they had originally intended to remerge back into one being after a time, the process of being two unique beings made this impossible. The result created the Twins, the Light That Brings The Day (Eisler) and the Darkness That Fills The Night (Relsie). Each had dominion over half all creation, the day or night, the light or the dark, and in their dominion they kept watch over one another to ensure that balance was maintained in all things. Over time, Eisler became curious over how the mortals worshiped them. This curiosity became an obsession, and devolved Eisler into ignoring his responsibilities to play with the mortals that worshiped him. While Relsie continued her work and managed what Eisler left behind, Eisler became so lost in his obsession that he lost a significant portion of his divine power. Eventually, the power shifted so greatly between the two beings that Relsie became comparable to the being the Twins had originally been, and Eisler grew bitter. In his anger, he severed as much of his connection to Relsie as he could, and decided to reforge the worship within his favor mortals to glorify him and condemn Relsie in hopes of regaining his power and overtake her. Cantatio Oneshot Eisler's presence appeared as a general influence on the Lindwurm society and religious culture, and an acute (yet unknown) presence on the country's princess, Cordial Aeterna. This was the first instance of Eisler demonstrating his ability and willingness to possess and control someone, specifically showcasing it with Cordial herself. Missyl, a worshiper of Eisler, did not seem to be conscious of his true personality nor actual motivations throughout the oneshot. Curse of Strahd Eisler was referenced as the deity behind a cult known as Alliance du Soleil and the Church of the Everburning Sun. While Nathaniel Cross, another worshiper, was shown to possess clerical abilities, they manifested inconsistently within Barovia. It was later specified by Sema that this occurred due to the nature of Barovia as a demiplane within the Shadowfell severing deity interaction. It is unclear Eisler's motives or level of influence based on what was seen. It is possible these may be explored in a later followup oneshot where the party attempts to tie up a few backstory threads involving Alliance du Soleil. Libertas Eisler has been shown to have direct contact and influence over Dr. Arietta Soren, and refers to her as "Cordial". It is currently unclear if this is in direct connection to Cordial Aeterna. He seems to enjoy mischief, inhabiting other people and pretending to be them when communicating with Dr. Soren without her knowledge. His motivations appear centered around Dr. Soren, claiming to want to make her powerful both combatively and socially. Despite being celestial in nature, he does not appear to have issue with morally ambiguous actions like stealing or temporary possession. Trivia